My High School Life
by codelyoko221
Summary: My Name is CodeLyoko 221. I had to choose a category so I chose the closest to what I was really talking about. This story will be about my 4 years of High School and what I had done to many situations. MY High School Life was pretty bad but I try to stay upbeat about it. If you would like you can message me and I will answer.
1. Chapter 1: The Going and the Comings

Chapter 1: The Going and Comings

It all started with a graduation of 8th grade. Just a vivid 5 years ago. A boy that was only 13 with a love that was easily destroyed by hatred and bullying. To remember back to the Graduation day ceremony, is easy. I got a Legendary Award, that was only made out to me, and never would be made again. That day I lead the Pledge of Allegiance, and sung the star spangled banner all by my self, at about 5pm that day.

Every girl and boy after the Ceremony would go and hang out at a party that was only to be for the 8th graders. That night I got a lot of attention, the bad kind. Yes, I had fun taking photos and hanging out with great friends, that I might not see again. Rumors were sex and pregnancy, or kids are in the bathroom together. Once it was blamed on me, but everyone was joking with me. But overall the rumors were about high school coming or even that people were moving.

Earlier that day, every 8th grade student would gather to have a big bomb fire with hamburgers and hot dogs. We would gossip, play games, or just talk and do stupid stuff while getting drunk on little juice packets filled with Kool-Aid. To all questions of who is going tonight or who is ready to party, were yes. Everyone was excited with the pleasure of wearing fancy dresses and skirts and bras, and other things that I would not dare to put. Every girl trying to look their best and every guy to try and get a number by the end of the night.

All said and done, we came back and said our goodbyes on the next day of school. It was officially the last day to pack up your things and go. Visit your teachers, and visit your friends that are going. The part I hated was that I would never see the people, that helped me the most in my time of need. All that was needed to be said was, "See you soon, I will miss you."

About two and a half months later, a meeting of all new freshmen were to meet at the school. We would receive an extra credit towards our Diploma we were told and learn how to be a high schooler. Well I had went. I saw all my friends that said they were leaving. I got to see a new environment that could not be replicated in my mind. All I saw were the things of the future and the things I would do and learn.

The first day of this preliminary school week would be the best, I thought. We would start everyday at 7am and end by Noon each day. We were only to be there for three days. On the first, It was to understand our schedule and how to get to our classes marked with each room. We were ginny pigs for the year. We would test out the TAP program in the school, along with teaching of new teachers. We each had five 45 minute classes and a lunch period. When it was said and done for the day, each student went and filled out a diary.

The next day was pretty weird. Many kids were gone and decided to ditch. Nothing really happened for the day and last day of that week. Being there only for a week was cool, I had thought. When I came in two weeks later for the real First Day of school, I found out I was wrong. Pennies were thrown at my friends and I. Incoming freshmen usually get pennies thrown at them. We had our schedules and now to go to our classes. We though we had 45 minute classes before, they turned into and hour and a half classes.

Man this day couldn't get any worse, and OF COURSE, I was wrong. Lunches are divided into 3. A Lunch, B Lunch, and last of all C Lunch. These lunches were bogus. There were too many people, if you didn't get a spot before others came in, consider it gone for the year, you couldn't find your friends, nor even go and sit in the nice sun of the courtyard. The only perk was the extra line. You could buy giant cookies for 50 cents, Hot Cheetos with cheese for a dollar, and whenever special cookies came, like Easter cookies or Saint Patrick day cookies, they were only 25 cents. Boy oh boy, there was a long line.

Check out my next chapter in 2 weeks for the second half of an incoming student to High School.


	2. The Going and the Comings Part 2

Chapter 1: The Goings and Comings Part 2

I am sorry, I couldn't wait 2 weeks to put this up.

Now, in turn, I would have let things slip and just keep going on. But man, these thing kept bugging me. When The third day came, I was about to switch out of 2 classes and get even harder ones that I wouldn't have liked. Scheduling is hard for me and other people alike. In the end, right before the deadline to switch, I didn't switch. I thought I could live with my classes, and I was right.

I had beginning choir as an experiment program that had to do with the arts. When I had joined, I had received the requirements to keep in the program, as well as what I was to do during the program. Basically to sum it up, You needed to attend every play/concert, needed to participate in regular classes, have good grades, and needed to help out with a big charity event that showed off everyone's skills that got accepted into the event. Well let's say there were problems with it, but we will get to that later.

As the next few weeks went on, I found myself overwhelmed with wanting to participate in many clubs and plays. There were things I would try to sign up to do, but got fired at an instant just because, I am a freshman. I tried joining the class of 2016 team, no one wanted to help, only the A+ kids might have joined, I did but no one took me serious, show choir, you needed to be in advanced or intermediate choir to join and still need to audition, and last but not least, I tried joining volleyball. There is no Volleyball in high school for boys. Only girls, what a shame.

My first few classes were simple as a freshman, PE 1, Alegbra 1*, English 9A, Beginning choir, and Communication. *I had failed it in 8th grade by 5 points, so I needed to take it again. Well, in the middle of PE, I was told that we would have a substitute teacher, due to the fact that she was in crutches and could not do much work. That Substitute teacher, has told me things that I would not have imagined. He was a Scout for many years, and told us stories about his youth. Well that was the one thing we had in common.

Scouting has been a part of my bloodline since I was born. A few days before the Substitute came I had told almost everyone that I was a Boy Scout. Man, I was laughed at, I was mocked, I got orders of Girl Scout cookies that I didn't even have. I can't believe that scouting was a downfall in high school. It was bad in middle school, but people didn't mock me that bad. Well all the teachers had understood me, all were thankful that I didn't get in that much of a fit, and were glad that I had told people about me.

Friendship is the key importance in relationships, coolness, and life. But where there is trouble, there are no friends. When you walk in those doors, you would think you have people there to support you during your day there, the answer is no. I have only 1 true friend. His name was Jim. To give you a quick thing about him, I have known him since kindergarten, we started a YouTube page, talk about that later, and we have so much fun together when we are around each other.

Well you think you make friends again when you get there, but sometimes you make enemies. Well to talk about the problems with enemies, we need to go back on what I was talking about earlier, about the problems with that program I was in. During my Choir class, We were deciding to choose a leader for our particular parts, alto, soprano, tenor, and bass. I was a tenor at that point. Well I ran and lost, against a way more popular kid, he had the girls, a deeper voice, and of course, he was taller. He was in the class just so he could graduate the next year and get with some girls.

Well he kept bullying me every day in class. I would keep telling the teacher, like the tattletale person I am, and nothing would happen. Well every time I had told the teacher, it would get worse. The teacher told me to just leave it and she finally sent ME to the office. I was wondering why, and then it happened. I was kicked out of the program for no reason, just because I was being bullied. Why me, But in other words, I stood in the class till the end of the year.

While on the topic of bullying, I have something to say. We all are different, and we act different to situations. Well, one day Jim and I were at his house and we started making videos, reviews, rip offs, and other funny ideas. These ideas exploded in our minds. Well after a few pushing and shoving, Jim decided to make a new channel, just for himself. Word got to our fellow friends, and enemies. I was mocked, I couldn't keep myself from crying. I was being Internet bullied. My parents got wind of it, I was in more deep trouble then before. First to delete all videos, then to have YouTube shut down my account. One video was copied and used to hurt me even more. I talked about all the bullying and got bullied even more by this video. It was the same as being part of a troll video. I was being trolled.

Ok I will post again soon. Just before another 2 weeks.


	3. The Going and the Comings Part 3

Chapter 1 The Coming and the Goings Part 3

Sorry for all the mistakes and resaying's, I have been super busy at my college. I am still hard at work with this project and many others, sometimes I can just let all my feeling go in my writing.

When all my anger was finally gone and I saw that troll video, I got mad again, but not before my parents did. My parents somehow got wind of the video and looked it up. I then had to delete it all. What a pain it was too see my best friend take over something I loved to do and then delete all my arduous work and devotion. But that isn't even the worst part of this first year. This is where everyone should be pissed.

Well I met all my teachers on the first day so that went well. But when I had the chance to switch my classes and didn't, I figured out the hard way that I should have at least changed my teacher for the class. During the first year of High School, we were in Trimesters. This meant we would have up to 15 credits toward our high school diploma per year. This also meant 5 classes per day. Well the teacher I had for English was Mr. Blue. Yes, that was his actual name. Near the end of the first trimester he gave out the final. This final was to be done by myself. I didn't forget about the final or anything. Yes, my grade for his class was a D because he was teaching us English like if we were in college, but that is not what you were to do. Well I had gotten a nasty stomach bug that week that the final was due. Now according to policy of the school, I quote, "If a student is sick that they cannot come in, they are able to take the test, quiz, or final, upon return." I recited this to him and he decided not to grade my final and failed me for that one class during the semester. Now it sounds redundant but it happened again.

It was the last trimester of the school year. Again because of his teaching style, I had a C grade instead of an A or a B. it came to the final project again keeping me to see if I would fail or pass the class. Well he messed me up again. This time Mr. Blue, he decided to try something new and making the project a Group project. Well I got paired up with the football and swimmer, Jose, and the soccer star, William. This project was for 2 weeks. During this project, I stayed up all hours of the night, not goofing around and doing other finals as well. When it came to the due date time, I had to go to the hospital. I will talk about why I went to the hospital later but he denied my project again. This time, the group members decided not to help me in the project at all. They had more problems than a final. They had a soccer game, swim meet, or a football game. I did all the work for a 15-page paper that was due within 2 weeks of it being given. Then to the students that were paired with me doing no work at all on a subject that had almost no information online. Of course, I decided to go to the principal with this problem.

When my parents went with me to the Principal, Mr. Wright, I got mad at what he did. Instead of taking an incentive to help me he gave me off to the Vice Principal Mrs. Kat. Mrs. Kat thinks she is like a teenage and is very old. She always wears heals. Even to this day when I see her sometimes, she has heels on. She did the simplest problem solver, asked Mr. Blue to read my paper that I worked very hard with. Well that's the thing, only asked to read it, not grade it. So, he looked at my paper but he decided not to grade it all. My parents took off a day of full time pay off and on top of that dealing with me getting pissed, all for looking at a paper. I want to say that this is fake but it wasn't. I almost didn't graduate.

Earlier I had told you about being in the hospital. Well, let's just say a lot of people were thinking I was faking. While at the roller rink with Boy Scouts, I had gotten very hurt. I had been a beginner in rollerblading, so I got beginning skates. Not even half an hour in, an Eagle Scout decided to elbow me in the side and spun me round and a round like a record. I fell and twisted both my ankles. I really thought that that Eagle Scout Jason, was a friend. I guess he decided to treat me bad and hurt me like hell. When I ended in the hospital, I was given crutches. When I went back to school, they decided to card me at the end of the day to see if I had a doctor's note for those crutches to be used. I of course didn't, there was no rule in the handbook we were given at the beginning of the year to read, Not even in the Parent's guide. When I had come the next day, on crutches, I went straight to the nurse's office. I have her a note from my mom saying that I cannot walk without the crutches because of two twisted ankles. She had me sit down. Then she called my mom and all hell broke loose when she got there. She was told to take me home, the nurse had some excuse saying the rule about the doctor's note was in the Nurses' Handbook, the she called security on my mother. My mom calmed down, took me home to see the doctor, got X-Rays, then sent the bill to the school, to prove that we were right.

This Is the final part of Chapter 1. More to come shortly, just give me time.


	4. Chapter 2: The Sophmoric Disaster

Chapter 2 The Sophmoric Disaster

When I first Entered the school again the next year I was very surprised to see that the principal and the president of the program that I got kicked out of talking. Well to find out, the roles had changed. Mr. Wright was accepting the job of a different position at another school while the President of the program that I was kicked out of, became the principal of the school. I was totally surprised. The one that kicked me out vs. the one that didn't care. Who should I trust?

Well When the switch occurred, I was given this trimesters classes. I can't believe I got another English class. What was this, torture? I already went thru 3 before, does that mean another 3? Ugh, looks like I might need to do better. And of course, I was right. I met the teacher for class but she was very nice, instead of what I thought to be a repeat of Mr. Blue. Mrs. Potter had shown me many techniques but I started to get off track. I started not doing my assignments or falling asleep in her class. In my defense, it was right after lunch period. I would have no energy to use for the class. It wasn't until the end of the first trimester to find out that I was failing. What I did was after class would end I would ask if there was any makeup work to do or if there is any extra credit I could possibly do. She had gotten my grade to at least a D to pass the class, after I took the final. I was happy. I did learn about 2 movies that I have never seen before, The Green Mile, and Air Force One. Those 2 movies I still like today even with a good or bad ending. I also learned about the Lord with the Flies and Of Mice and Men. Each book kind of hurt to read, except to kill a mocking bird. I have read it before so It wasn't as bad.

Well in the second trimester of school there is normally snow cover in the city I live in. Well it came around February. Right before Valentine's day. I hadn't been searching but apparently fate had it in for me. During the Snow, there were no signs of classes to start due to the substantial risk and snow cover, all together it totaled 6 ft of snow for the month. During this time, I had a family friend message me and ask if I would like to hang out with their daughter. NOW I KNOW WHAT YOUR ALL THINKING. That is just wrong, well here is the thing, it isn't a family member, just a friend. You know when your family finds friends in their school, they get married and have children and stuff, well that is what it is. NOT INCEST! Boy oh boy, I was getting a girlfriend at a McDonalds during a big snow storm of all things. That day Maddie and her mother picked me up from my house and drove all over town. We started to go to McDonalds when we were hungry so because of the snow we decided to go inside. When inside we ordered our food and Maddie sat down next to her mom and I across in a booth. Maddie then asked if I could help her in Math since I was at the top of my class in math. Her mom said yes so we went to the booth behind her and got out the math book. She then decided to start hugging me and then confessed that she loved me. We sat there in the new booth together for an hour kissing each other and reading the math book or at least me completing the math problems. We decided we were tired so we decided to go to her apartment and watch TV. Instead she closed her door and jumped off her tampolene to give me a kiss, she made a spark with me. In most males, a spark doesn't happen but it means there dingaling (kid sensor) gets big and then they start to think thoughts of sex about them. That kiss was definitely amazing.

Well I may have used those extra snow days but guess what, the sate only will waive the schools 2 days of snow. Any other day would have to be made up. For an entire week, we had to make up 3 days of school at the end of the year. These make up days were also the worst. These days were normally filled with makeup work assignments or tests and quizzes. Boy I hated those tests and quizzes because I didn't study during the extra break. Well it did pay off for Choir. But wait wasn't I in choir last year you ask. Yeah I was, I don't understand why they put me in the same beginning choir classes as the year before. The only thing that was different was no bully and no teacher. I still was cerious of why I got put in these classes so I decied to inquire about it. Well when I went to the coucilers to do my schedule, they told me it was because when I took them the year before in the Special Art Program they were then canceled out of the system when they took me out of the program. So I had to take the same classes again in order to still graduate in 2016.

That is all for now, I am trying every week to make the next parts and chapters. My life was different then any other kid but at least I tried my best.


End file.
